So Goes Life
by barbie3sunset
Summary: The view of how Bill and Kiddo meet. From one point of view.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters from kill bill, Although I have had the similar feelings of bedrail both had in the second film.

Chapter one.

Have you ever had one of those weird things happen? You know; you wake up in the morning feeling like something is just waiting, going to change your life, but you don't know what it is. Hmmm? Well I've only had that happen a few times in my life, but I'm sure everyone has had it happen at least once. Well I'm sure you've guessed that I'm going to tell you about one of those times. _You're right_, this is about how I meet the mother of my child. It all started on a cold night in New York. I wont claim to be a simple man, _I've always been far from it_, well unless knowing that you are a cold blooded killer and have done _everything_ to be the best simple. _Well do you? _If you do, well then I am a simple man, imagine that.

New York held a job for me; I took up the family mercenary business and currently had my brother preparing for his training. As he was preparing and training through the years I took many jobs to get our finances in order. For this one I was after a small want to be mobster. He started by joining one of the mafia's runner groups and was now trying to take over a sector of the territory. Needless to say the mafia council and Don where not amused. So here I was waking up in Soho Grand Hotel feeling that my life would change without knowing when or how. I used the minimal information given to me to find this young boy in Soho. As I approached his favorite strip club, I went through my plan in my head. It was very simple I would watch for an opening and terminate him.

Well I hope that you don't think everything went as planned. I went in to the club _as planned. _I found a lovely corner in which to observe the entire club _as planned. _I watched this young man _seventeen years my junior _come into the club with an entourage. As far as I knew he had one person that ever came with him to this club, and here he was with eight people. He was having an impromptu meeting without his cousin. He took off his trench coat and revealed a newly pressed Armani suit, and short clean cut brown hair. The boy was only 22 and already dressing like a well-seasoned executive. _Inflated Ego anyone?_

I know what you're thinking at this point, _What about yours? _Well I'll tell you. I spent my years of fifteen to twenty-five training in Japan in all manners of karate and swordplay. I spent twenty-six to twenty-eight learning the way of the Samurai I had not picked up yet. Then the rest of twenty-eight until thirty with master Pai Mei learning the best karate I have ever found. It still bother's me that to this very day the old man has not taught me everything. So since I can kill you in numerous ways before you are even aware that I'm in your vicinity, I feel that my ego is well perceived. Thank you. This boy had a big ego that was earned by his bodyguard. In fact the whole reason I stayed in the club when my plan fell through was because the bodyguard was there. The minimal and pathetic information I had stated the name to be B, and did all of the dirty work for this boy. Imagine my surprise when in fact a girl took off her trench coat and positioned her self in the place where a bodyguard would be. A very stunning girl who could only be a few years older than my target Tony. To say I was smitten would be an understatement. She was tall, very skinny, and blond. Almost to skinny to look like a killer, But as the meeting went on I saw exactly how lethal she really was. One of the associates in the meeting decided he was to have none of what was going on I guess, because he got up and made to leave. In the next instant the girl moved from behind the chair Tony was in and had moved 8 feet to stand next to the associate. As he turned and started to yell at Tony, I saw her take a katana out from under her shirt. The man's head was off before he could face the door again. _OH BOY, _did she have my attention.

Naturally I decided it was best to go back to my hotel and contact my employer. After I had sufficiently yelled at him for not having the proper information. _I had to explain to him exactly what I wanted._ How can a person be in the top rankings of the mafia and not know what information needs to be gathered? A man can lose his life that way. He stated it would take a few days. This is also the mission where I decided that if a potential employer did not have complete and thorough information on the target and those around the target the job would be dropped. My girl taught me some'um before I even talked to her for the first time, Odd isn't it?

Over the next week or so while I waited for my information, I watched Tony and B. This girl was a cold-blooded killer, _Just like me_. She was around 6" tall with long honey blond hair, sharp cheekbones, between oh I would say 120 to 125 pounds. A beautiful angel of death. One time I got up enough nerve to_ Bump _into her on the street and looked into the most beautiful slate blue eyes I have ever seen. I still wish I could wake up and see those eyes every morning. In a way I do because BB has her eyes, but it's never the same.

Finally, the information came and I had a complete name and background on my angel of death. Her name was Beatrix Kiddo. A name she picked up in the CIA. She had trained to go into deep cover without backup for assassinations, but had signed up towards the end of the cold war. As a result she was a very deadly weapon with nothing to do. So she became a henchman at the age of 25. Now I may only have been 39 years if age at the time, but I assure you I was and still am an old and lonely man. I have always lived by the motto of if some one is intriguing age never matters, well unless the other person is under the age of 18. So I decided that perhaps Kiddo's employment should change. Lots and Lots of charm would be needed. Especially after I killed her boss.

I know this is short and hopefully sweet. It was slow in coming to me.

Please review and let me know if I should continue


	2. Tony, Tony, Hmmm Whose Tony?

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters from kill bill, Although I have had the similar feelings of betrayal both had in the second film.

Chapter two.

Well! This was much easier than I anticipated. Of course the tale is not done, but come on!! Who in there right mind hires a guy who comes out of no where, up to your table and beats your whole group up?! Well I tell you I have no idea how this Tony guy lasted as long as he did, because this boy most certainly was not of right mind. I had a good time though through this part of my life. Do you want to know how??

Hmm, I think that in the interest of wasting a bit of time, I'll tell you anyway. I decided that in order to acquire what I wanted, a bit of time and effort would be required. I went over with my employer what exactly it was that put this stupid boy on the hit list. Apparently Tony was a very ambitious boy, He was gobbling up territory and money from the council. So far he had grabbed 40 million. So we made and revised a plan to my liking to take Tony out and get the money back to my employer. Ha ha, I would place myself in the group and find the money before killing the dope. In the process I got to put my charm on the person who caught my interest, and as I mentioned before _boy did she have my interest. _For more reasons than onehey I am a man after all. We have needs.

So I went back to the club, sat in the same corner, and waited for the entourage to show. Once everyone was settled in I went over to the tables. Tony of course sat in the middle of his crowd, with Beatrix to his right, _soon to be my chair_, a large ugly man, who looked like a mobster from the movies, to his left. I got the feeling that Bea booted him from the right chair, He was throwing some very bad looks her way. I had the biggest smirk on my face; the thought of kicking that moron out of the left chair was very funny.

Tony looked down his nose at me and naturally asked me what I wanted. I, assuming the only plausible role, stated how I had heard from the others that he was trying to take over and wanted to help. After he laughed at me and stated he had enough help, I I stated how I was much better that the pretty blond sitting next to him. That earned me a dirty look from all three sitting down. Tony motioned for the ugly brute to throw me out; He went down in two kicks, which was three seconds flat. So next I went up against my girl and saw exactly what she had.

I was impressed. She was proficient in hand to hand combat and in sword, I was still the better party. After toying for about five minutes to judge her talent I decided it was time to take her down. I cut her pathetic sword in half with my beloved Hanzo sword, and sent her flying with a roundhouse kick. She jumped up with fiery hell in her eyes and jumped at me, I took the opportunity to flip her over my back and sent her into the wall. Again she jumped up but decided to circle me. I could see the predatory stare, like a tiger assessing the hunter with a gun. She swept low with a kick, and I hit the ground on my back. I jumped up stunned that she got me. Only Pai'Mei had ever taken me off my feet. I went for her ribs and won the fight.

Now listen closely because I'm about to tell you just how impressed by Kiddo I was. I am the biggest smart-ass you will ever meet. Even to the only person, until that fight, who could beat me. Pai'Mei hated how I am. Come to think of it no one likes the way I am. But she became the second person in my life, that I could not predict no matter how I tried. So being a good sport I picked her up off the floor, and offered a small congratulation for the low kick.

Tony turned to the unconscious, out dated brute on the floor, turned back to me and motioned to the chair to his right. Bea let out a frustrated sigh and took the chair to his left. With a Cheshire grin I sat down, and we began to discuss the position. Apparently Full time meant all times day or night. I liked that philosophy and took it for my own for a good long period of time. Of course, that had to change once B.B. came into the picture. Ah B.B. MY darling jewel. She is for another story though. Now where was I. Oh, yes. Tony's home.

It was an interesting time in Tony's employ. Bea actually came to me and asked for coaching, not having liked how quickly I took her down in our fight. This was how I charmed my first viper. Suffice it to say she found out that I could have ended the fight much sooner, She became a fast learner though. Those many, many hours of sparring are some of my best memories with Bea. After a few month's I learned that Tony had everyone's territory Big or small on his hit list. This kid had big ambitions. I bet I don't have to tell you that they didn't pan out very well.

I ended up giving the employer back double what he lost in the end, but never even let him know that was only one third of the whole stash Tony had. It was a nice bonus that I used to get my own squad started, With out even having to kill the boy myself. I saw many opportunities to pit Tony and that ugly brute against each other. After one year, the brute went to jail; I got Bea, and 50 million, which came back to Mexico with me.

Since we still have time. I'll tell you what happened. The brute got more upset than I had thought about losing his position, and had hoped Bea felt the same. Now since we had become fast friends, and she no longer had to argue with that out date pain in the rear every time she decided to council, she did not. So about a week after he had come to her, with the prospect of ganging up on me, and killing me. She came to me with a few ideas of her own. I pretended to not have any interest in his game. When he came to Bea again and she told me, I then hinted that she should tell Tony a slightly different version. After she did Tony immediately demoted that man further, Which he decided was my fault. So when he came to me with threats, I advised him how lucky he was to not be on the list of people _sleeping with the fishes _himself. I advised the man that I had convinced Tony to demote him instead.

So after a bit more backstabbing and an (umhm) unintentional botched assassination on the ugly brute. He took Tony out with a car bomb. Uh how original huh?

I apologize for the long time to update, please enjoy and let me know what you think.


End file.
